


(Not So) Lethal Alpha Kiss

by Emily_Elizabeth_Fowl, TheCrowBitesDust



Category: Danny Phantom
Genre: M/M, also its edited, im sorry to everyone who read the previous version, swagger bishie, watch out for your sugar intake
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-14
Updated: 2016-02-14
Packaged: 2018-05-20 10:25:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,351
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6002383
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emily_Elizabeth_Fowl/pseuds/Emily_Elizabeth_Fowl, https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheCrowBitesDust/pseuds/TheCrowBitesDust
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dash Baxter was happy. Yup. The best quarterback and the biggest bully in the school was full of joy. But after one meeting with Phantom everything changed. As if it wasn't enough the Freak felt free to humiliate the Alpha in the worst of the possible ways - by Lethal Alpha Kiss.</p>
<p>EDITED by @TheCrowBitesDust</p>
            </blockquote>





	(Not So) Lethal Alpha Kiss

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SsinofPride](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SsinofPride/gifts).



> First of all, I'd like to apologize to anyone who read the previous version. I don't know what the Old Me was doing, but they were Wrong. And did it Badly.
> 
> Second of all, my most sincere thanks to @TheCrowBitesDust, who agreed to help me salvage this piece of shit and turn it into something actually *decent*. There is not enough heart emojis to express my gratitude <3
> 
> And last but not least, thanks to @Ssinofpride, who brought my attention to this old piece and prompted me to refresh it xD Also, this is quite literary the second to last piece I've got published here. Have you seen the rest of the 28 fanfics I've got so far? I promise, they're not as bad as this one was xD
> 
> Enjoy!

Dash Baxter was happy.

Yup.

The best quarterback and the biggest bully in the school was full of joy.

And why shouldn’t he be? His relationship with Phantom moved from “friend” to a place very close to the “boyfriend”. He also passed all of his exams, and it’d made him so happy he even let Fenturd got to class unharmed.

Also, it was a Tuesday, and he had a meeting with the Ghost Boy soon. He wanted to move onto the next step in their relationship. And he hoped Phantom would want it too.

***

Finally. Amity Park’s Park was so peaceful at midnight.

It was empty to everyone who’d bother to glance inside of it; but Dash knew that a very handsome invisible guest was waiting for him at the edge of the fountain.

“Hi.”

A very familiar bodiless voice called out in the cold air, accompanied with the bluish mist that was unique to ghosts.

He had seen it thousands times but it still amazed him – even if he knew the air was just a byproduct of speech. It gave an illusion Phantom wasn’t dead. An illusion it’s just a normal date – like the thousands happening every day around the world.

“Hi” he answered back, his mind distracted by thoughts of what he came here to do.

“Something wrong?” A soft voice caught him off-guard.

“No, no. I was just… thinking.”

“About what?”

He inhaled deeply, steeling himself to say what he wanted to.

“I was just wondering…”

The ghost hero made himself visible and all of his precious long-gathered courage disappeared in the blink of an eye.

“Dash, is something wrong?”

He wore his worried expression, and Dash couldn’t help but to notice how handsome Phantom was. He didn’t know how the ghost was doing that- although he knew Phantom would always look beautiful, even covered in a mix of mud and ectoplasm, exhausted and with his suit in tatters.

Dash knew this from experience.

It distracted him even more, and he didn’t even notice a cold hand placed on his shoulder.

“Dash, are you okay?”

“I want to make another step!” he blurted out in a fit of bravado.

The hand abandoned his shoulder almost as quick as it reached it.

“I’m sorry...” Dash was frightened. What if this one little sentence was over the line? He already teetered on the edge when he first kissed Phantom. What if those few words destroyed their future?

Or at least _his_ future. He knew he would never pull himself back together. And as for Phantom… He wasn’t sure. Maybe it’s all just a game for the ghost.

“It’s okay,” Phantom murmured. “I knew this day would come.”

He stood up and Dash scrambled to do the same.

“Just... give me time. Tomorrow you’ll understand.” Phantom sighed, and closed his eyes.

“I’ll meet you here when you’ll be ready. I promise.” Dash swore, and the ghost boy turned to him.

Phantom kissed him, but this time the kiss was different. It was harsher, rougher, yet its usual sweetness was still inside.

Then he broke their kiss and vanished. Suddenly the icy cold breeze surrounded Dash’s body. He was shivering, standing alone in the dark Park, staring at the sky containing his loved one with just one thought in his mind.

“My darling.”

***

Dash was in a very bad mood. Everyone saw that, although nobody knew why. So they just avoided him.

But not Fenturd. No. He was everywhere. He was standing in the corridor when he was going to class, he was in the bathroom- why, even in the cafeteria he was sitting close to Dash’s table. Alone. That was another strange thing. Usually he had his Goth Girl and Techno Geek somewhere nearby. But now, alone, he was unprotected. A perfect punching bag.

As Dash thought, the boy in question rose and started to walk out, heading towards the entrance.

Unfortunately for him it was right behind Dash.

He quickly stood up and got right into Fenturd’s way. The boy didn’t look frightened though. He barely looked surprised.

Dash smiled dangerously and began his usual greeting,“Fenturd-” but the boy interrupted him.

“I’m done.” He said simply.

Dash was surprised. Did this freak just say what he thought he said?

He threw a punch, but then something impossible happened.

Fenturd caught his hand.

The cafeteria was so deadly quiet Dash could hear his own heartbeat pounding in his ears. There was a second of silence.

Then Fenturd pushed him hard enough to land him on the floor; but instead he hit the wall.

The Freak was holding him just inches above the floor. He would never even suspected that he could be that strong.

He was looking at Dash with a face on which hate and disgust were coiling together. But when Dash looked closer, hate changed into determination and the disgust became the deepest sadness he ever saw.

Then Fenturd licked his lips and moved forward.

Everybody knew what he was up to. They had seen it a few times. It was the worst weapon Dash used when he wanted to stress his position as leader.

And now the day when a Freak uses the Lethal Alpha Kiss against the Alpha had finally come.

***

When their lips met his first instinct was to hit Fenturd. He had free hands, he could’ve done it.

But something stopped him.

Something in the kiss.

Something familiar.

The kiss was short, intense and almost painfully harsh.

But then the Freak broke the kiss and disappeared, leaving a shocked Dash alone on the floor.

The bell rang and the gathered crowd rapidly dispersed.

Dash was alone with his thoughts.

Something in the kiss was strange.

He focused on the phantom feeling, trying to remember where he'd felt it before...

The kiss had been harsh, but also surprisingly sweet.

Now he knew why it was so familiar.

It was Phantom’s kiss.

***

He wasn’t at school the next day. Or the day after, nor two days after that.

The kids in school were surprised, but not worried. He was sure some of them were even happy.

He wasn’t ready for a confrontation, both physically and mentally.

Not because of the mocking crowd. He could deal with that.

Not because he felt ashamed about the kiss- he’d done it to others, it wasn't unusual.

No, it was because he felt stupid he never figured out Fenton and Phantom were the same person.

Eventually he decided to meet with Phantom. He knew the ghost boy waited for him at the park every evening. Just like he promised.

This time the Park wasn’t empty. There was a skinny boy sitting on the edge of the fountain.

“Hi,” he said quietly, staring at his sneakers.

The similarities between him and his ghost form hit Dash right in the face.

“Hi.” He answered and sat down beside him.

After a few minutes of awkward silence he finally made himself heard again.

“You know,” he started, doing his best to avoid the questioning gaze of the boy on his right, “when I asked you about making the next step, that’s not exactly what I had in mind.”

Danny just sighed, probably ready to mumble some apologies, but Dash continued.

“I knew you were hiding something but I thought, well, it’s something private, so I decided to let you keep it to yourself. But then…”

He took a deep breath, trying to find the right words for what he wanted to say.

“I.. know it was hard for you. When somebody hates you and… loves… you at the same time. And when I finally got it… I understood it was the most precious gift you could ever give me. Your trust. I think it’s not just an another step, it’s a whole staircase.”

He finally looked up at the boy. The pure awe in Phantom’s- Fenton’s eyes confused him a little, but he decided to end what he had started.

“What I’m trying to say is ‘Thank you’. And… I love you. No matter if you’re a ghost, boy or something between.”

FIN


End file.
